Electronic transaction systems have been implemented as an electronic check, a debit card, a stored value card, electronic cash or the like. These systems and others are, to some extent, trying to model real cash currently passing in the real world. Real cash is easy to carry, easy to authenticate, transferable, untraceable, and anonymous. However, many of these systems fail to truly provide a simple system that can simulate real cash with a high level of assurances that the occurring electronic transaction is safe and secure.